Happy Together!
by albinonemo12
Summary: Bahagia bersama. KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenXiu, KaiSoo, and Other cast. BoyxBoy. DLDR.
1. Brother!

Happy Together!

Chapter 1

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, sedikit humor, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan, ff ini hanya milik saya.

Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film.

Summary : Bahagia bersama!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

~Brum~Ckitt~ [Suara sebuah mobil dan motor yang berhenti]

.

"So keren banget nih orang!" Batin Kris sambil melihat ke arah seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya so coolnya lalu Kris turun dari motornya setelah memakirkan motornya.

.

.

"Kau siapa? gayamu so keren sekali!" Ejek Kris sedikit kesal sambil melihat ke arah seorang namja tadi yang sekarang sedang berjalan di sampingnya dengan gaya so coolnya.  
"Hn" Gumam seorang namja tadi dengan tak jelas tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris.  
"Aish, kau ini! aku itu sedang bertanya padamu, apa kau tak pernah di ajarkan tata krama pada seseorang oleh orang tuamu eoh!" Ucap Kris makin kesal melihat tingkah namja yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya itu.  
"Cih, berisik!" Umpat namja itu asal lalu berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Kris.  
"Yak! kenapa kau kabur, eoh?! urusan kita belum selesai!" Ujar Kris sedikit berteriak kepada namja yang berjalan mendahuluinya itu.

.

.

Dua orang namja yang lainnya sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor dengan saling menatap tak suka satu sama lain, namun tiba-tiba...

.

"Wah, kalian siapa? apa arah kita sama, boleh bareng kan?" Kata Chen sambil nyelip di antara kedua orang namja yang sedang berjalan itu.  
"Siapa kau? sok kenal sekali!" Ucap salah satu namja itu dengan sedikit kesal.  
"Hehe maaf, aku Kim Chen! kalian siapa?" Ujar Chen dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Aku Kim Suho!" Kata Suho santai.  
"Lalu kau siapa?" Tanya Chen pada namja yang kesal tadi karena dari tadi dia tak memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Tidak penting!" Gumam namja itu asal.  
"Dasar kau! di tanya baik-baik malah begitu!" Ucap Suho mulai kesal sambil memukul kepala Kai.  
"Aw, ini sakit tau! oke baiklah, aku Kim Kai! sudah puaskan?!" Ujar Kai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan seperti aula terdapat 5 orang namja yang sedang duduk sambil memandang satu sama lain dengan heran dan bingung.

.

.

"Ehem!" Deheman seorang namja dengan penampilan sangat rapi.  
"Lho kok yang muncul namja tua sih? katanya ada yeoja sexy?!" Tanya Kris bingung sambil menatap seorang namja dengan penampilan rapi itu.  
"Maaf tuan muda sebelumnya, jika tuan muda sekalian hadir ke sini dengan cara undangan yang tak sama sekali ada! tapi..." Ucap seorang namja itu terpotong dengan sebuah suara pintu terbuka.

.

~Kriett~Kriett~ [Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali]

.

"Maaf, apa aku kelewatan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.  
"Tidak tuan Park, silahkan anda boleh duduk!" Jawab namja yang berpenampilan rapi itu.  
"Terimakasih!" Ujar namja yang bemarga Park itu yang di ketahui bernama Chanyeol lalu duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan tersebut.  
"Hei, pak tua! kau belum menjelaskan pada kita, kenapa kita harus kesini?!" Kata Kai kesal.  
"Maaf tuan Kim, baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya!" Ucap namja itu sambil menjelaskan semuanya kepada 6 namja yang sedang duduk itu.  
"What?! ini aneh! kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku?" Ujar Kris sambil menatap namja yang ada di depannya itu dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit kesal.  
"Maaf tuan Wu, tapi ini semua sudah rencana tuan besar! jadi kalian harus mematuhinya, agar tuan muda sekalian mendapatkan warisan dari tuan besar!" Kata namja itu dengan santai.  
"Memangnya berapa jumlah uangnya?" Tanya Suho penasaran.  
"Tidak terhitung, tuan Kim!" Jawab namja itu seadanya.  
"Jangan bercanda! appaku itu hanya seorang seniman jalanan!" Ucap Chen jujur.  
"Maaf tuan Kim, anda salah! tuan besar adalah seorang seniman yang hebat dan kaya, semua galeri seni di negara ini milik tuan besar!" Ujar namja itu menjelaskan.  
"Wah, kalau appaku kaya begitu! kenapa eommaku tidak pernah cerita ya padaku, kalau aku taukan hidupku pasti enak!" Kata Kai sambil membayangkan dirinya jadi orang kaya.  
"Maaf tuan Kim, tapi tuan besar memang tidak pernah memberitahu pada ibu dari tuan muda sekalian tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya!" Ucap namja itu santai.  
"Jadi apa rencana dia?" Tanya namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam.  
"Baiklah saya akan memberitahukannya! tuan muda Kris, tuan muda Sehun, tuan muda Chanyeol, tuan muda Suho, tuan muda Chen, dan yang terakhir tuan muda Kai! tuan muda sekalian harus tinggal dalam satu rumah, bisa saling berbagi satu sama lain, dan mematuhi peraturan yang ada sebelum tuan besar kembali untuk membagikan warisan kepada tuan muda sekalian!" Jawab namja itu memberitahukan rencananya.  
"Peraturan? apa peraturannya?" Ujar Kris kepo.  
"Peraturannya ada di sini, silahkan tuan muda sekalian membaca dan memahaminya agar tak melanggar peraturannya!" Kata namja itu santai sambil menaruh buku super tebal di atas meja yang tempati ke-6 namja tersebut.  
"What? bukunya tebal banget!" Ucap Kai kaget saat melihat buku peraturan tersebut.  
"Kapan selesai bacanya itu?" Batin Suho pusing saat melihat buku peraturan tersebut sambil memijit-mijit pelan kepalanya.  
"Aku tak berniat!" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.  
"Kau tak berniat membaca buku itu?" Tanya Chen bingung pada Chanyeol.  
"Bukan, tapi aku tak berniat melakukan hal konyol ini yang hanya demi warisan!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan.  
"Maaf tuan muda, tapi di peraturan jika salah satu dari kalian tidak ikut maka semuanya batal!" Kata namja itu tegas.  
"Apa peduliku?!" Ucap Chanyeol santai.  
"Hei-hei kau! kau harus ikut, agar kita semua dapat warisan!" Ujar Kris sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol untuk menghalangi jalannya pergi Chanyeol di ikuti ke-4 namja lainnya.  
"Aku tidak mau, lagi pula aku itu harus jadi pemain musik terkenal!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena ke-5 namja itu menghalangi jalannya.  
"Terkenal apanya sih? jika kau dapat warisan dari appa kan kau lebih terkenal!" Ucap Kai ikut kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol.  
"Iya itu benar, mungkin nanti kau bisa membuat studio musik sendiri setelah mendapat warisan dari appa!" Ujar Chen mencoba membujuk Chanyeol.  
"Aku setuju dengan Chen!" Kata Suho mensetujui perkataan Chen.  
Jadi kau akan tetap pergi atau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sehun santai.  
"Ah baiklah! aku ikut kalian!" Jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, ini rumahnya?" Tanya Kris bingung melihat rumahnya.  
"Sepertinya begitu, Kris-hyung!" Jawab Kai ikut bingung melihat keadaan rumahnya dari luar sangat gelap.  
"Kenapa rumahnya serem banget ya?" Ucap Suho sedikit merinding.  
"I..ya rumahnya ka..ya rumah han..tu!" Ujar Chen sedikit gugup karena takut.  
"Ini tuh cuma kurang penerangan, jangan di lebih-lebihkan deh!" Kata Chanyeol menutupi rasa takutnya.  
"Kalau begitu kau jalan duluan, Yeol-hyung!" Ucap Kai menyuruh Chanyeol memimpin jalan.  
"Kenapa aku? pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Ujar Chanyeol membuang muka ke arah lain agar menutupi muka takutnya.  
"Kau saja pimpin jalan! kau kan yang lebih tua!" Kata Sehun sambil mendorong Kris agar memimpin jalan.  
"Aish, tidak usah dorong-dorong juga kali!" Ucap Kris kesal pada Sehun yang dengan seenaknya mendorongnya begitu.

.

.

Ke-6 namja itu sudah berada tepat di depan rumah yang akan mereka tinggali tersebut dengan nuansa malam yang mencekam seakan menambah rumah itu terlihat menjadi menyeramkan. {bayangin aja rumah serem, dengan backsound horor biar tambah serem hehe^_^}

.

"Kau berani buka pintunya, Kris-hyung?" Tanya Suho yang semakin merinding.  
"Ntahlah, sepertinya tidak!" Jawab Kris mulai takut.  
"Kalau begitu giliran kau buka pintunya!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong Chen ke depan.  
"Ke..napa a..ku? a..ku tidak bera..ni!" Kata Chen takut sambil menutup matanya takut.  
"Pencet bellnya saja!" Ucap Kai sambil bersembunyi di belakang Kris karena takut.  
"Cih, kalian lama sekali!" Ujar Sehun kesal sambil menekan bell rumah tersebut.

.

~Teng~Nong~ [Bunyi bell rumah]

.

"Apa tidak ada orang?" Kata Kris ntah pada siapa.  
"Kalau begitu kita balik saja yuk!" Ucap Kai pada ke-5 namja itu.

.

~Kriett~ [Suara pintu terbuka]

.

"Selamat datang tuan muda!" Sapa seorang namja yang membuka pintu.  
"Eoh? kau siapa? kenapa ada yeoja di rumah ini!" Ujar Suho bingung.  
"Maaf tuan muda Suho, tapi saya namja bukan yeoja! perkenalkan saya Do Kyungsoo, pelayan tuan muda sekalian!" Kata seorang namja itu sedikit kesal yang di ketahui bernama Kyungsoo.  
"Pelayan? aneh sekali! mungkin maksudmu pembantu di rumah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta kepastian Kyungsoo.  
"Ah iya mungkin begitu kali ya, tuan muda Chanyeol!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.  
"Oh jadi kau pembantu ya, ini bawakan tasku ya!" Ucap Kris sambil memberikan tas yang dia bawa pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Ini punyaku!" Ujar Sehun memberikan kopernya pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Dan ini punyaku!" Kata Chanyeol memberikan tasnya pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya.  
"Ini bawakan tasku ya!" Ujar Suho sambil memberikan tasnya pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Hehe sepertinya aku akan membawa barang bawaanku sendiri saja!" Ucap Chen dengan cengiran khasnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa tas dan sepeda kesayangannya.  
"Kau kelihatan kerepotan, sini ku bantu!" Ujar Kai menawarkan bantuan pada Kyungsoo.  
"Wah, terimakasih tuan muda Kai!" Kata Kyungsoo senang sambil memberikan semua tas-tas dan koper tersebut pada Kai.  
"Astaga, kenapa jadi semuanya!" Batin Kai sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa semua barangnya.

.

.

"Hei, apa tidak ada kamar lagi ya? aku tidak mau sekamar dengan dia!" Ucap Kris dengan tampang kesalnya.  
"Maaf tuan muda Kris, itu adalah peraturannya! kalian harus bisa saling berbagi kamar!" Ujar Kyungsoo memberitahukan.  
"Ya ampun, aku harus berbagi kamar dengan namja so keren seperti dia itu!" Kata Kris mendramatisir keadaan.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar terdapat dua namja yang sedang beradu suara musik siapa paling keras.

.

"Kau mengganggu latihanku saja!" Ucap Kai kesal sambil memutar volume tape musiknya menjadi paling keras lalu menari seirama dengan musiknya.  
"Kau juga menggangguku!" Ujar Chanyeol ikut kesal sambil memainkan gitarnya dengan menggunakan soundsystem agar suara gitarnya menjadi paling keras.  
"Astaga, kalian berisik sekali! tuan muda Chanyeol matikan soundsystemnya!" Kata Kyungsoo berteriak setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan Kai itu namun tak di hiraukan dan ntah dari mana Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah penggorengan lalu mulai memukul asal Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga pingsan setelah itu Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai yang sedang menari tanpa tau ke hadirannya dan mulai memukul asal Kai dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga pingsan. {tragis sekali nasibnyaT_T}

.

.

"Hei maaf Soo, apa kau punya tang, obeng dan sebagainya?" Tanya Suho saat berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di tangga.  
"Oh ada, ini tuan muda Suho!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan kotak peralatan tersebut pada Suho yang ntah Kyungsoo dapatkan begitu saja. {seperti sihir or sulap aja hehe^_^}  
"Kunci inggrisnya punya tidak?" Ucap Suho saat tak melihat kunci inggris di kotak peralatan tersebut.  
"Ah kalau itu sepertinya ada di kulkas! sudah dulu ya tuan muda Suho, aku sedang buru-buru!" Ujar Kyungsoo buru-buru lalu berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.  
"Eoh? kunci inggiris di kulkas? lalu makanan dan minuman taruh dimana?!" Kata Suho bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.  
"Tadi tuan muda Suho meminta peralatan itu untuk apa ya?" Gumam Kyungsoo bingung setelah sampai di lantai satu.

.

.

Di ruang tamu terjadi peperangan ets.. salah maksudnya adu fisik yang di lalukan oleh dua namja dengan tidak elitnya.

.

"Astaga, tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun hentikan! kalian tidak boleh bertengkar!" Ucap Kyungsoo menasehati.  
"Kita tidak bertengkar kok, lihat kita akur kan?" Ujar Kris sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.  
"Iya kita akur kok!" Kata Sehun ikut mencubit pipi Kris.  
"Hei kau, sebaiknya kita adu balapan saja!" Ucap Kris sedikit kesusahan karena pipinya yang masih di cubit oleh Sehun.  
"Oke siapa takut!" Ujar Sehun setuju sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipinya karena masih di cubit oleh Kris.  
"Tuan muda Kris, tuan muda Sehun sebaiknya lepaskan cubitan kalian! itu pasti sangat sakit, oke aku hitung ya 1..2..3 ayo lepas!" Kata Kyungsoo memberitahu pada Kris dan Sehun lalu setelah hitungan ketiga Kris dan sehun pun melepaskan cubitan mereka masing-masing.  
"Ayo kita mulai adu balapannya!" Ucap Kris kesal lalu berjalan keluar rumah sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena cubitan Sehun.  
"Oke ayo!" Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena cubitan Kris lalu berjalan keluar rumah.  
"Astaga, tuan muda kalian mau balapan?! hei itu tidak boleh tuan muda! ah untung ada kau tuan muda Chen, bisakah kau membantuku? tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun mau balapan!" Kata Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus panik tapi setelah berpapasan dengan Chen, Kyungsoo meminta bantua Chen namun di tanggapi dengan tidak jelas oleh Chen.  
"Oh tuhan, aku hanya memiliki sepeda! mana bisa aku menandingi kecepatan motornya Kris-hyung dan kecepatan mobilnya Sehun-hyung!" Gumam Chen dengan dramatisir lalu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Chen dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

.

"Yang tercepat dia lah pemenangnya!" Ucap Kris dengan sangat yakin akan menang.  
"Oke tapi selain sampai garis finish harus juga bisa membeli minuman bubble tea yang ada di toko dekat taman kota, bagaimana deal?" Ujar Sehun santai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.  
"Oke deal!" Kata Kris dengan percaya diri sambil naik ke atas motornya dan memakai helmnya lalu mengendarai motornya berjalan lebih dulu dari Sehun.  
"Dasar bodoh! dia pikir dengan dia duluan pergi, dia akan menang?! itu tidak mungkin!" Gumam Sehun menyindir Kris sambil mengendarai mobilnya menyusul Kris yang sudah lebih dulu jalan itu.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap hanya ada penerangan dari sinar bulan, terdapat seorang namja yang sedang bertampang shock dan sedih karena melihat sepeda kesayangannya telah di rusak ntah sama siapa.

.

"Astaga! siapa yang merusaknya?! oh tuhan, kenapa nasibku seperti ini! siapa yang menyakitimu, sepeda kesayanganku?!" Ucap Chen sedih meratapi nasibnya dengan mendramatisir keadaan sambil menatap ke arah bagian-bagian sepedanya yang sudah di copot-copot satu persatu itu.  
"Hehe rasakan itu, siapa suruh sepedanya ngalangin jalan di kamar!" Ujar Suho sambil ketawa evil saat mendengar perkataan Chen yang sedang berada di dalam kamar itu.  
"Aduh, bagaimana ini?! tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun sedang balapan! dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, semoga saja mereka cepat pulang dengan selamat agar tak melanggar peraturan yang telah di buat tuan besar!" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit panik sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks yang sudah membaca, menreview, menfollow, serta menfauvorit FF abal-abalan ini.

.

.

Yang berminat dengan lanjutan dari FF abal-abalan ini silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom review hehe ^_^

.

.

Next? Please review!


	2. New School!

Happy Together!

Chapter 2

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, sedikit humor, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan, ff ini hanya milik saya.

Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film.

Summary : Bahagia bersama!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Hehe rasakan itu, siapa suruh sepedanya ngalangin jalan di kamar!" Ujar Suho sambil ketawa evil saat mendengar perkataan Chen yang sedang berada di dalam kamar itu.  
"Aduh, bagaimana ini?! tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun sedang balapan! dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, semoga saja mereka cepat pulang dengan selamat agar tak melanggar peraturan yang telah di buat tuan besar!" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit panik sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

~Brakkk~ [Suara tabrakan antar motor dan gerobak dagangan]

.

"Astaga! dasar anak jalanan, berani sekali kau menabrak gerobak dagangan kita!" Ucap seorang namja dengan kesal.  
"Hei, bangun! apa kau mati, eoh?" Ujar namja lainnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sih pengendara motor itu.  
"Apa kau bilang?! mati?! enak saja kau, aku ini masih hidup tau!" Kata sang pengendara motor tersebut tiba-tiba sambil beranjak berdiri.  
"Baguslah, kalau begitu sekarang kau harus ganti rugi atas perbuatanmu ini!" Ucap namja yang kesal tadi.  
"Iya akan ku ganti, tapi nanti setelah aku selesaikan tugas ku dulu!" Ujar sang pengendara motor tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah motornya.  
"Sungmin-hyung, dia pasti mau kabur!" Kata seorang namja memberitahu ke pada temannya yang sedang kesal itu.  
"Kau mau kabur ya!" Ucap namja yang di ketahui bernama Sungmin itu sambil mencengkram kerah baju yang di kenakan sih pengendara motor tersebut.  
"Aku tidak akan kabur! aku hanya harus menyelesaikan tugasku saja!" Ujar sang pengendara motor itu.  
"Bilang saja kau tak punya uang!" Kata seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sungmin.  
"Aku itu punya banyak uang! kau tenang saja!" Ucap sang pengendara motor tersebut dengan santai.  
"Dasar anak jalanan, sukanya menipu!" Ujar Sungmin makin kesal sambil memukul pipi sang pengendara motor tersebut dengan keras sehingga sang pengendara motor itu terlempar dan terjatuh tepat di sebuah mobil yang atap mobilnya terbuka lalu mobil itu pun berjalan pergi begitu saja.  
"Astaga, Sungmin-hyung! dia kabur, bagaimana ini?" Kata seorang namja itu sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin.  
"Tenang saja, Henry-ya! motor orang itu masih disini, mungkin kita bisa menjualnya! lagi pula motor itu terlihat bagus!" Sahut Sungmin santai sambil menatap ke arah sebuah motor milik sih pengendara motor tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun belum pulang?! bagaimana ini?!" Ucap Kyungoo panik sambil mondar mandir di ruang tamu.  
"Mereka ada-ada saja segala balapan seperti itu, kalau mereka melanggar peraturan bisa-bisa kita semua tak akan mendapatkan warisan!" Ujar Suho sedikit kesal.  
"Kris-hyung dan Sehun-hyung juga sulit di hubungi lagi!" Kata Chen ikut panik sambil mencoba menghubungi Kris dan Sehun.  
"Hei Yeol-hyung, kenapa kau hanya memainkan gitarmu! apa kau tak punya rasa sedikit peduli apa?!" Ucap Kai kesal pada Chanyeol.  
"Untuk apa aku peduli?! lagi pula aku disini karena paksaan kalian!" Ujar Chanyeol santai sambil masih memainkan gitarnya.  
"Sudahlah tuan muda Kai dan tuan muda Chanyeol, jangan bertengkar! lebih baik kita coba terus menghubungi tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun!" Kata Kyungsoo menasehati Chanyeol dan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial, kalau bukan karena masalah tadi! aku pasti sudah menang!" Ucap Kris kesal.  
"Hn" Gumam Sehun sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.  
"Tapi ngomong-ngomong terimakasih! kalau aku masih di sana, habis sudah wajah tampanku ini!" Ujar Kris sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena pukulan Sungmin tadi.  
"Hn" Gumam Sehun singkat.  
"Ah kau tak asik di ajak bicara! hei mobilmu kenapa? kok kayaknya jalannya tak enak gini!" Kata Kris saat merasakan mobil milik Sehun berjalan dengan tidak enak.  
"Ntahlah" Sahut Sehun seadanya sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya.  
"Hei hei, hentikan mobilnya! berhentikan sekarang!" Ucap Kris sedikit berteriak.

.

~Ckittt~ [Suara mobil berhenti]

.

"Kau gila ya?! Astaga, gegara kau perutku terasa mual!" Ujar Kris sambil keluar dari mobil Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah tepi jalanan yang di bawahnya merupakan jurang, setelah itu mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya.  
"Segitu saja, kau sudah lemah!" Sindir Sehun santai.  
"Diam kau! itu semua karena kau membawa mobilnya terlalu...Ackh!" Kata Kris kesal sambil memutar badannya untuk kembali menuju mobil namun pijakannya tiba-tiba licin sehingga Kris terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu tapi untung saja ada sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar tebing menuju jurang itu sehingga membuat Kris tersangkut di pohon tersebut.  
"Haha lihat kesialanmu bertambah lagi!" Ejek Sehun sambil menghampiri tepi jalanan tepat Kris terjatuh tadi dengan hati-hati.  
"Kau bukannya membantuku, tapi malah menertawakanku!" Ucap Kris kesal.  
"Sorry tapi aku ada urusan, jadi kau meminta bantuan orang lain saja ya! dan ini untukmu, mungkin kau membutuhkannya!" Ujar Sehun santai sambil melempar sebuah botol minuman pada Kris lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya setelah itu menjalankan mobilnya pergi begitu saja.  
"Dia jahat sekali, meninggalkan aku disini!" Kata Kris meratapi nasibnya setelah di tinggal pergi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bisakah kau periksa mobilku?" Ucap Sehun pada seorang montir.  
"Ya tentu saja!" Sahut montir itu.  
"Lho montir yang biasa kemana?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kaget saat melihat montirnya bukan orang yang biasa.  
"Oh dia sudah keluar dari pekerjaan! kau tenang saja, aku bisa kok memperbaiki mobilmu ini!" Jawab montir itu santai sambil membuka kap depan mobil milik Sehun.  
"Kenapa mereka menghubungiku berkali-kali ya?" Batin Sehun sedikit bingung saat melihat handphonenya yang banyak panggilan tak terjawab.

.

~Kringgg~Kringgg~ [Suara dering handphone Sehun]

.

"Halo, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah mengangkat teleponnya.  
"Sehun-hyung, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kai balik yang berada di sebrang telepon.  
"Aku ada di bengkel!" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Tuan muda Sehun, kau dan tuan muda Kris harus segera pulang sekarang! karena dalam peraturan, semuanya harus sudah berada di dalam rumah sebelum jam 12 malam!" Ujar Kyungsoo memberitahu Sehun setelah berhasil merebut handphone milik Kai.  
"Oh oke, aku akan segera pulang!" Kata Sehun sambil menutup teleponnya sepihak.  
"Astaga, aku hampir saja melupakannya! baiklah, sehabis ini aku harus menjemputnya dulu!" Batin Sehun saat mengingat Kris yang masih tersangkut.

.

.

"Kau sedang buru-buru ya?" Tanya montir itu setelah Sehun selesai menerima telepon.  
"Iya sepertinya, apa sudah selesai?" Ucap Sehun santai.  
"Sudah, tinggal menutup kembali mesinnya saja!" Ujar montir itu jujur.  
"Oh biar ku bantu!" Kata Sehun seadanya sambil membantu montir itu menutup mesinnya agar cepat selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang lumayan bagus, terdapat 5 namja yang sedang panik dan khawatir menunggu kepulangan ke-2 namja yang sedang dalam perjalanan itu.

.

"Wah, tuan muda Kris dan tuan muda Sehun sudah pulang!" Ucap Kyungsoo senang saat melihat Kris dan Sehun yang sudah sampai di rumah.  
"Akhirnya hyungdeul pulang juga!" Ujar Kai ikut senang sambil merangkul Kris dan Sehun.  
"Kalian hampir saja melanggar peraturan!" Kata Suho jujur.  
"Kalau bukan karena dia, kita berdua tak akan telat sampai di rumah!" Ucap Kris kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.  
"Kenapa menyalahkan ku? jelas-jelas kau yang bodoh!" Ujar Sehun tak terima di salahkan.  
"Sudahlah Kris-hyung dan Sehun-hyung, yang terpenting kalian sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat!" Kata Chen sedikit menasehati Kris dan Sehun.  
"Ayo semua, sekarang kita tidur!" Ucap Chanyeol santai pada ke-5 saudaranya itu.  
"Tunggu dulu tuan muda sekalian! dalam peraturan sebelum tidur, tuan muda sekalian harus saling memeluk satu sama lain dulu biar lebih akrab!" Ujar Kyungsoo memberitahu pada ke-6 namja yang berdiri di depannya itu.  
"APA?!" Kata ke-6 namja itu serempak dengan tampang kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, terdengar suara alunan soft music untuk memulai hari ke-6 namja yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang namja yang memberi arahan untuk ke-6 namja itu dari setiap speaker yang terpasang di dalam rumah tersebut.

.

"Oh ya tuan muda sekalian, kalian harus segera masuk sekolah di sekolah baru kalian hari ini! siswa-siswi di sekolah sepertinya sangat antusias dengan kehadiran kalian!" Ucap Kyungsoo memberitahu pada ke-6 namja yang sedang sarapan itu.  
"Antusias, eoh? aku tau, aku ini memang tampan sejak lahir!" Ujar Kris percaya diri.  
"Cih, tampang bodoh seperti itu! mana ada tampan-tampannya!" Sindir Sehun santai.  
"Kau?! berani sekali kau mengejek wajah tampanku!" Kata Kris kesal.  
"Hei sudahlah jangan ribut! lebih kita semua siap-siap untuk ke sekolah!" Ucap Suho menasehati Kris dan Sehun.  
"Iya benar, lebih baik kita semua siap-siap!" Ujar Chen setuju dengan Suho.  
"Ayo semuanya, kita harus semangat!" Kata Kai kelewat semangat.  
"Membosankan!" Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah yang lumayan besar dan terkenal, banyak sekali siswa dan siswi terlihat berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah.

.

"Wah, sekolahnya luas dan bagus!" Puji Kai sambil melihat sekitar sekolah.  
"EHEM!" Deheman seorang namja yang berpakaian sangat rapi.  
"Maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya Suho sopan pada namja itu.  
"Aku guru disini! bersikaplah sopan dan rapi padaku!" Jawab namja itu tegas.  
"Maaf saem, tapi kami sudah sopan dan rapi kok!" Ucap Chen jujur.  
"Sudah sopan dan rapi? tapi kenapa kalian bertampang seperti itu!" Ujar namja itu seadanya.  
"Wajah kami dari lahir memang sudah sangat tampan, saem!" Kata Kris dengan percaya diri.  
"Tampan kau bilang, eoh?! wajah kalian itu sangat menyebalkan!" Ucap namja itu mengejek ke-6 namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.  
"Kau guru, tapi sikapnya sangat kekanakan!" Sindir Sehun santai.  
"Apa kau bilang?! kalian semua di hukum, push up 50 kali sekarang!" Ujar namja itu kesal.  
"Hei, kenapa kita semua di hukum? yang mengejekmu kan tadi cuma dia saja!" Sahut Chanyeol tak terima sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.  
"Tak terima bantahan! cepat kalian semua lakukan push up 50 kali sekarang!" Kata namja itu tegas.  
"Baik, saem!" Ucap ke-6 namja itu serempak dengan pasrah sambil mengambil posisi untuk melakukan push up.

.

.

Taman sekolah yang di tumbuhi banyak sekali tanaman-tanaman sehingga membuat pemandangan menjadi indah, terlihat ke-6 namja sedang berjalan melewati taman namun di halangin oleh dua namja yang salah satunya membawa sebuah kamera dan yang satunya lagi membawa sebuah mic seperti seorang reporter.

.

"Wah, kalian pasti anak baru yang sedang di tunggu-tunggu itu! bagaimana sekolahnya menurut kalian?" Tanya seorang namja yang membawa mic.  
"Sekolahnya bagus!" Jawab Kai seadanya.  
"Iya benar, sekolahnya bagus dan luas!" Ujar Chen setuju dengan Kai.  
"Siswa-siswi di sini sepertinya ramah-ramah!" Kata Suho memberi pendapat lain.  
"Peraturan sekolah sangat ketat!" Ucap Sehun santai.  
"Gurunya pun galak-galak!" Ujar Chanyeol jujur.  
"Dan siswi-siswinya cantik-cantik, seperti dirimu!" Kata Kris mencoba merayu namja di hadapannya itu.  
"Hei, aku ini namja tau! jadi aku itu tampan bukan cantik!" Ucap namja itu kesal.  
"Eh? kau namja?!" Ujar Kris kaget.  
"Sudahlah urusanku sudah selesai! dan kau, bukankah kau harus balik ke toilet!" Kata namja itu sambil menunjuk ke arah rekannya yang membawa kamera itu lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.  
"Oh ya, sebaiknya aku harus segera kembali ke toilet sekarang!" Batin namja yang membawa kamera itu dengan rasa takut.

.

.

Di koridor sekolah, siswa-siswi terlihat berlalu lalang. Ke-6 namja itu sedang berjalan ke arah sesuatu tempat dengan cara seperti anak bebek yang sedang berbaris, namun tiba-tiba yang paling depan berhenti berjalan sehingga yang berada di belakangnya menabraknya.

.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku? aku itu mau ke toilet tau!" Tanya Kris bingung pada ke-5 saudaranya itu.  
"Aku mau ke toilet, hyung!" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Aku juga mau ke toilet!" Ucap Suho santai.  
"Aku juga!" Ujar Chanyeol singkat.  
"Ya sudah, ayo ke toilet bersama!" Kata Kris seadanya sambil kembali berjalan di ikuti ke-5 saudaranya.  
"Hei kau yang kemarin kan?" Sapa Sehun saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang montir kemarin.  
"Ah iya, bagaimana mobilmu?" Tanya montir itu.  
"Sudah lebih baik!" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Sehun-hyung kau mengenal namja itu?" Bisik Chen pada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu.  
"Iya dia montir yang memperbaiki mobilku kemarin!" Ucap Sehun pelan pada Chen.  
"Wah, jadi kau seorang montir? bisakah kau perbaiki kendaraan milikku?" Ujar Chen senang sambil menatap ke arah seorang montir itu.  
"Iya tentu saja, memangnya apa kendaraan milikmu?" Kata montir itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Chen.  
"Kendaraan milikku sepeda!" Sahut Chen dengan polosnya setelah Chen berkata seperti itu Sehun pun langsung pergi begitu saja mungkin malu dengan perkataan saudaranya itu, dan di tanggapi oleh montir itu dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena harus memperbaiki sebuah sepeda bukan sebuah mobil atau motor yang biasa dia lakukan.

.

.

Di depan toilet sekolah terdengar suara-suara ribut dari dalam toilet, kalau di lihat di dalam toilet memang sedang terjadi masalah. Terdapat 7 namja yang sedang menyiksa 4 namja lainnya untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah tersebut.

.

"Kenapa di dalam ramai sekali ya?" Tanya Kris ntah pada siapa.  
"Coba hyung, kau ngintip ke dalam!" Ucap Kai sedikit menyuruh Kris.  
"Lebih baik kita ngintip bersama saja!" Ujar Suho memberi saran.  
"Sepertinya itu lebih baik!" Kata Chanyeol setuju dengan Suho.  
"Iya bagus juga idenya! ayo hyung kau pimpin jalan!" Ucap Kai ikut setuju.  
"Ya sudah, ayo ngintip!" Ujar Kris sambil memimpin jalan setelah mereka mengintip ke dalam toilet dan melihat kejadian itu mereka ber-4 pun sedikit shock.  
"Kenapa mereka kejam sekali?!" Bisik Sehun pelan yang sudah tiba di toilet dan sedang ngintip bersama ke-4 saudaranya itu.  
"Astaga, kasian sekali!" Kata Chen tiba-tiba saat sampai di toilet dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras sehingga membuat ke-7 namja yang sedang menyiksa itu menengok ke arah ke-6 namja yang sedang mengintip itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks yang sudah membaca, mereview, menfollow, serta menfauvorit FF abal-abalan ini.

.

.

Next? Please review!


	3. Little Trouble!

Happy Together!

Chapter 3

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, sedikit humor, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan, ff ini hanya milik saya.

Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film.

Summary : Bahagia bersama!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Ya sudah, ayo ngintip!" Ujar Kris sambil memimpin jalan setelah mereka mengintip ke dalam toilet dan melihat kejadian itu mereka ber-4 sedikit shock.  
"Kenapa mereka kejam sekali?!" Bisik Sehun pelan yang sudah tiba di toilet dan sedang ngintip bersama ke-4 saudaranya itu.  
"Astaga, kasian sekali!" Kata Chen tiba-tiba saat sampai di toilet dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras sehingga membuat ke-7 namja yang sedang menyiksa itu menengok ke arah ke-6 namja yang sedang mengintip itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

Di dalam kelas 2A terdapat 7 namja dan 6 namja lainnya terlihat sedang adu pandang dengan sinis satu sama lain.

.

.

"Sikap kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" Ucap Kris memulai pembicaraan sambil memandang ke-7 namja yang berada di depannya.  
"Memangnya siapa kau? kalian itu kan cuma anak baru!" Ujar Kibum santai.  
"Tapi kalian sudah seenaknya menyuruh orang lain buat membersihkan toilet, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang membersihkannya?" Kata Kai kesal.  
"Kita membersihkan toilet? oh sorry ya, kita sih malas melakukan itu!" Ucap Taemin jujur.  
"Dasar aneh! kalian tidak mau melakukan itu, tapi kalian memaksa orang lain untuk melakukannya!" Sindir Chanyeol pada ke-7 namja itu.  
"Memangnya kenapa? masalah buatmu?" Tanya Henry seadanya.  
"Hei! kau kan yang kemarin?! kemana motorku?" Ujar Kris saat ingat dengan wajah Henry.  
"Motormu ya? sudah ku lelang tuh! ya jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya disini!" Kata Sungmin santai sambil memberikan sebuah brosur pada Kris.  
"What?! motorku di lelang!" Ucap Kris kaget sambil menerima brosur dari Sungmin itu.  
"Lelang itu bisa kok di batalkan, asal kau mau memperbaiki gerobak dagangan kami!" Ujar Henry memberi saran pada Kris.  
"Hei semua! ada saem!" Kata Chen sedikit panik saat melihat seorang namja yang mengaku menjadi guru tadi masuk ke dalam kelas.  
"Haha kau bilang dia saem? dia itu Luhan, teman kami!" Ucap Tao sambil tertawa.  
"Apa?! jadi kau mengerjai kami?!" Ujar Suho sedikit kesal sambil menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Hehe iya, anggap saja yang tadi itu sebagai salam penyambutan untuk kalian!" Kata Luhan santai dengan sedikit tertawa.  
"Kau pikir itu semua lucu, eoh?!" Ucap Sehun setelah berdiri tepat di depan Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan lalu Luhan hanya bisa membalas tatapan Sehun dengan sedikit gugup.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini! lho, kenapa kalian saling bertatapan seperti itu?!" Ujar saem yang sebenarnya bingung saat mendapati murid-muridnya itu saling adu tatapan sinis.  
"Tidak ada, saem!" Kata Sungmin singkat sambil duduk di bangkunya lalu di ikuti murid yang lainnya duduk di bangku masing-masing.  
"Oke baiklah, kita absen dulu ya! Do Kyungsoo?!" Ucap saem sambil mulai mengabsen namun tak ada tanggapan dari murid yang di sebutkan tadi namanya.  
"Lho kemana Kyungsoo?" Tanya saem bingung saat tidak melihat Kyungsoo di kelas.  
"Hadir, saem!" Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba setelah masuk ke dalam kelas sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sehabis berlari tadi.  
"Oh baiklah, silahkan duduk Kyungsoo!" Kata saem mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.  
"Terimakasih, saem!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya lalu duduk di bangkunya.  
"Wah, rupanya kau juga sekolah di sini ya?" Ujar Kai senang pada Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sebelah bangkunya.  
"Hehe iya, tuan muda Kai! tapi bisakah kau tak mengatakan pada siapapun soal aku menjadi pembantu di rumah tuan muda sekalian!" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan pada Kai.  
"Oke kau tenang saja, semuanya akan di rahasiakan!" Kata Kai pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari di sekitar gudang sekolah, terdapat 3 namja yang menatap bingung ke arah gudang sekolah itu.

.

.

"Kau yakin kita harus membersihkan gudang itu?" Tanya Kris bingung.  
"Ntahlah, bukankah kata murid itu kita di suruh saem untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah!" Jawab Sehun ikut bingung.  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita bersihkan!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang di ikuti ke-2 saudaranya itu.

.

.

"Lho kalian kenapa ada di sini juga?" Ujar Kris makin bingung saat mendapati ke-3 saudara lainnya ada di dalam gudang sedang bersih-bersih.  
"Sudah tau kita sedang membersihkan gudang, kenapa hyung masih bertanya sih!" Kata Kai kesal karena membersihkan gudangnya tidak selesai-selesai.  
"memangnya Kris-hyung, Sehun-hyung, dan Yeol-hyung di suruh bersih-bersih juga ya?" Tanya Chen penasaran sambil menatap ke arah ke-3 saudaranya itu.  
"Iya, padahal gudang ini sangat kotor dan berantakan pasti sulit di bersihkan!" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Iya kau benar, kita ber-3 saja dari tadi membersihkan gudang ini tidak selesai-selesai!" Ucap Suho sedikit kesal.  
"Sepertinya kita di kerjain lagi!" Ujar Sehun curiga.

.

~Grekkk~ [Suara pintu gudang tertutup]

.

"Hei kenapa tertutup?! astaga, susah di buka! woy, yang di luar bukain pintunya!" Kata Kris berteriak sambil mencoba membuka pintunya namun sulit sekali seperti di kunci dari luar gudang.  
"Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita keluar, hyungdeul?" Tanya Kai meratapi nasibnya.  
"Sudah ku duga, kita pasti di kerjain!" Ucap Sehun mulai kesal.  
"Aigoo, aku mulai lapar!" Ujar Chen jujur.  
"Aish, kau ini! keadaan sedang seperti ini kau malah lapar!" Kata Suho sedikit kesal pada Chen.  
"Sudahlah jangan ribut! kita harusnya berpikir caranya keluar dari sini!" Ucap Chanyeol menasehati Suho dan Chen.

.

.

"Oh tuhan, kita terjebak di sini hingga malam! perutku mulai lapar sekarang!" Ujar Kai sedih.  
"Bahkan disini tak ada sinyal, jadi sulit menghubungi Kyungsoo!" Kata Kris sedikit kesal.  
"Kalau saja kita tak mudah tertipu murid di sini, kita takkan berakhir seperti ini!" Ucap Chanyeol jujur.  
"Ya ampun! siapa pun yang ada di luar tolong bukain pintunya!" Ujar Suho berteriak supaya yang di luar gudang mendengarnya.  
"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, memangnya jam segini masih ada yang berada di sekolah?" Tanya Sehun seadanya.  
"Kita kan harus mencobanya, hyung! siapa tau saja ada yang masih berada di sekolah dan mendengarnya lalu dia akan menolong kita!" Jawab Chen dengan yakin.

.

~Grekkk~ [Suara pintu gudang terbuka]

.

"Kenapa kalian masih berada di sekolah?" Tanya seorang guru olahraga setelah membuka pintu gudang.  
"Kami di kunciin dari luar, saem!" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Oh begitu, ya sudah lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang!" Kata saem pada ke-6 namja itu.  
"Iya saem, terimakasih!" Ucap ke-6 namja itu serempak.  
"Sama-sama!" Ujar saem itu lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.  
"Ayo kita pulang!" Kata Kris pada ke-5 saudaranya lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah di ikuti ke-5 saudaranya namun tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti berjalan saat melihat sesuatu benda lalu dia mengambil benda tersebut dan menaruhnya di kantong celananya setelah itu Sehun berjalan kembali menyusul ke-5 saudaranya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, namun tak sesuai untuk hati ke-6 namja yang sedang kesal karena terkena hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah.

.

.

"Sial! gegara kemarin setelah istirahat kita di kunciin di gudang dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, sekarang kita kena hukuman!" Ucap Kai kesal.  
"Kenapa nasibku begini banget sih?!" Ujar Chen meratapi nasibnya.  
"Nasibmu kan memang selalu sial!" Ejek Suho pada Chen.  
"Enak saja kau bilang! aku tidak selalu sial tuh!" Kata Chen sedikit kesal dengan ejekan Suho.  
"Hei sudahlah jangan ribut, sebaiknya kita bersihkan saja toilet ini!" Ucap Chanyeol menasehati Chen dan Suho.  
"Lihat saja kalau aku tau siapa yang kunciin kita di gudang kemarin, aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya!" Ujar Kris yakin.  
"Haha lihatlah teman-teman, anak baru yang sok menjadi pahlawan kemarin! sekarang terkena hukuman membersihkan toilet!" Sindir Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah masuk ke dalam toilet bersama ke-8 temannya.  
"Kau?! pasti kau dan teman-temanmu itu kan yang mengerjai kami kemarin?!" Kata Kris kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin dan teman-temannya.  
"Hei kau itu jangan main asal tuduh saja dong! memangnya kau punya bukti, eoh?!" Ucap Tao ikut kesal.  
"Kita pasti akan cari buktinya, lihat saja kalau ketahuan kalian yang melakukan hal itu! kami akan melaporkan kalian ke saem atas perbuatan kalian itu!" Ujar Kai yakin.  
"Ya cari saja buktinya! kami tidak takut kok!" Kata namja yang mewawancarai ke-6 namja itu kemarin yang di ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun.  
"Ayo teman-teman, kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap Kibum santai sambil berjalan keluar toilet di ikuti ke-8 temannya.  
"Bersih kan toiletnya yang benar ya!" Ejek Taemin pada ke-6 namja itu.  
"Selamat menjalankan hukuman ya!" Ujar Luhan santai namun saat melihat sebuah gantungan handphone yang sangat di kenalnya berada di kantong celana Sehun, Luhan pun terlihat kaget setelah itu Luhan langsung berjalan keluar toilet menyusul teman-temannya tapi ternyata Sehun menyadari perubahan dari ekspersi wajah Luhan tadi lalu Sehun menyusul Luhan keluar toilet.

.

.

"Hei tunggu!" Kata Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut.  
"Aku tau semuanya!" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.  
"Lalu kau mau apa? kau mau mengadukanku pada teman-temanmu itu? adukan saja aku tak takut!" Ujar Luhan sambil membalas tatapan Sehun.  
"Kau tau Kris itu tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya! mungkin kau akan di beri pelajaran olehnya!" Kata Sehun santai.  
"Aku tidak takut!" Ucap Luhan yakin.  
"Baiklah, jika kau tak takut! lain kali jaga sikapmu, jangan suka mengerjai orang lain!" Ujar Sehun menasehati Luhan sambil sedikit mengelus kepala Luhan lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet lagi untuk melanjutkan hukumannya.  
"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Gumam Luhan pelan dengan sedikit merona di wajahnya akibat perlakuan dari Sehun tadi sambil memandang kepergian Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari di kelas 2A, terjadi sebuah keributan karena sang guru sedang memberitahukan sebuah acara festival sekolah yang di adakan tiap tahunnya pada semua muridnya itu.

.

.

"Baiklah intinya yang akan mewakili kelas 2A untuk tampil adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" Kata saem mengakhiri pemberitahuan pada semua muridnya itu.  
"Kenapa harus aku, saem?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima karena akan tampil bersama Chanyeol.  
"Lho kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Baekhyun? bukankah sudah jelas di kelas ini yang bisa memainkan piano dengan bagus ya cuma kamu! lagian kan Chanyeol juga bisa memainkan gitar dengan bagus, jadi jika kalian memainkan musik bersama mungkin akan menjadi penampilan yang sangat bagus! benarkan semuanya?" Ucap saem meminta persetujuan pada semua muridnya.  
"Iya itu benar, pasti akan bagus!" Ujar Kai setuju.  
"Iya Baek, kau tampil saja dengan Chanyeol!" Kata Lay mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.  
"Ah iya baiklah, aku akan tampil dengannya!" Ucap Baekhyun pasrah.  
"Hehe gitu dong, Baek! penampilan kalian berdua pasti banyak yang suka!" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Wah, kau harus semangat untuk acara festival nanti!" Kata Kris mencoba menyemangati Chanyeol.  
"Iya itu pasti!" Sahut Chanyeol santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di ruang keluarga dalam rumah yang cukup bagus, terdapat 6 namja yang sedang kumpul bersama.

.

.

"Ah sial, kita belum menemukan satu pun petunjuk tentang siapa yang kunciin kita di gudang kemarin!" Ucap Kris kesal.  
"Iya aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang melakukan itu!" Ujar Kai penasaran.  
"Tapi kita juga tidak boleh asal menuduh ke-9 namja itu, Kris-hyung!" Kata Chen memberitahukan pada Kris.  
"Iya aku tau kok, lagi pula aku hanya curiga! bukan menuduh mereka!" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Hei kau tadi latihan bersama Baekhyun kan? apa ada sesuatu petunjuk?" Tanya Suho kepo pada Chanyeol.  
"Tidak ada sepertinya, dia bersikap baik-baik saja tadi! tidak ada yang mencurigakan!" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Sudahlah lupakan saja, lagi pula masalahnya sudah lewat dan kita masih baik-baik saja kan!" Ujar Sehun seadanya.  
"Kau seperti mengetahui sesuatu, hyung?" Tanya Kai curiga.  
"Tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa! aku hanya memberi saran saja pada kalian!" Kata Sehun santai.  
"Iya sepertinya perkataan Sehun-hyung benar deh, kita seharusnya lupakan saja masalah itu! lagi pula sikap mereka sedikit membaik sekarang pada kita!" Ucap Chen setuju dengan Sehun.  
"Iya sih benar juga, ya sudahlah kita lupakan saja masalah itu!" Ujar Suho ikut setuju dengan Sehun.  
"Baiklah, kita semua akan melupakan masalah itu!" Kata Kris seadanya.  
"Sepertinya tuan muda semuanya sudah saling akrab, baguslah kalau begitu!" Batin Kyungsoo senang sambil mengintip ke-6 namja yang sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di ruang musik sekolah, terdapat 2 namja yang sedang latihan musik dengan serius.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangkah namja sepertimu bisa memainkan piano dengan bagus seperti itu!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit memuji Baekhyun.  
"Aku suka memainkan piano sejak kecil, ayahku yang mengajarkannya!" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit bercerita tentang masa kecilnya.  
"Benarkah? wah, pasti ayahmu seorang musisi berbakat!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menaruh gitarnya lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di dekat sebuah piano.  
"Tidak juga, tapi dia ayah yang paling ku sayang! berkat dia, aku jadi bisa memainkan piano dengan bagus seperti sekarang ini!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Pasti ayahmu sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti dirimu!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membalas senyuman Baekhyun.  
"Iya tentu saja!" Kata Baekhyun santai.

.

.

"Hei Henry-ya!" Panggil Kris sambil menghampiri Henry yang sedang bediri di dekat balkon sekolah.  
"Ada apa? apa kau ingin menyalahkanku?!" Tanya Henry curiga saat Kris berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya soal motorku! kau bilang jika aku memperbaiki gerobak daganganmu itu, motorku akan di kembalikan padaku?" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Iya motormu akan di kembalikan, jika kau memperbaiki gerobak dagangannya!" Ucap Henry jujur.  
"Oke baiklah, nanti aku perbaiki! tapi kapan?" Ujar Kris yakin.  
"Nanti sore saja, kau temui aku di taman kota!" Kata Henry memberitahu.  
"Iya aku akan kesana nanti sore!" Sahut Kris seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

For someone yang bernama dayu, salam kenal juga ya I'm Liam. ^_^ Thanks atas reviewnya ya, dan ya ff ini memang terinspirasi dari drama BSM. But hanya terinspirasi bukan meremake drama tersebut, karena ada beberapa scene yang ku ubah nantinya. ^_^

.

.

Thanks untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, mereview, menfollow, serta menfauvorit FF abal-abalan ini. Dan sorry jika aku tidak menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu. ^_^

.

.

Next? Please review!


End file.
